Pour voir les étoiles
by MiasAngel
Summary: Isaac et Scott son meilleurs amis. Mais parfois d'un geste, d'une envie naît la plus belle et la plus douloureuse histoire d'amour de ses deux adolescent. OS-Scisaac-UA


Bonjour à tous, voici un nouvel os. Je n'aime pas trop le blabla en au de la page alors on se retrouve en bas pour toute les explications.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Isaac et Scott sont meilleurs amis depuis maintenant 7 ans, ils sont inséparables. Au lycée, tout le monde le sait, et tout le monde le respecte. Ces deux là font preuve d'une amitié fusionnelle, amitiés qui se font rare de nos jours. Ils ne font rien l'un sans l'autre, ils sont collés, toujours. On les appelle Scisaac. Ils ne sont plus Scott et Isaac, ils sont Scisaac. Il ne forme qu'un, pour toujours, ils se l'étaient promis.

Depuis quelques semaines, Scott a plaqué Allison, son plan cul en quelque sorte, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être en couple, être en couple aurait signifié : passer du temps avec sa copine, et quand on passe du temps avec sa copine, on passe moins de temps avec son meilleur ami, et ça pour Scott c'était inconcevable, Isaac était sa bouffé d'air frais, il était son sourire, sa joie de vivre, sa raison de ce lever le matin. Il est vrai que leur relation pouvait porter a confusion mais il en avait rien à faire, il n'y avait rien d'ambigüe derrière leur relation. Enfin... Si. Comme je le disais au dessus, Scott a quitté son plan cul i mois. Et comme tout adolescent, il est en manque. Alors i semaines, alors qu'ils étaient sur le lit d'Isaac pour réviser, il l'avait embrassé, d'un coup. Ça avait d'abord été très maladroit mais au bout de quelques seconde les jeunes hommes s'étaient pris au jeu et avait approfondi le baiser en joignant leur langue a ce moment privilégié. Scott avait alors quitté la bouche d'Isaac et avait déposé des baisers papillons dans son cou. Il n'était pas allé plus loin. La mère d'Isaac les avait appelés et Scott était reparti. Isaac s'était posé des questions ce soir là. Il s'était demandé si leur relation avait évolué et si ça lui plaisait. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Le lendemain, il était allé chercher Scott comme tout les jeudis et rien n'avait changé. Mais quand arriva la fin des cours et qu'ils allèrent chez ce dernier, il l'avait embrassé et avait continué la douce torture qu'il avait fait subir à son meilleur ami la veille. Le blond poussait de long soupir de plaisir tout en se laissant faire. Puis le brun eu voulu clarifier la situation :

« Je ne suis pas gay, je suis juste en manque.  
_ Ta gueule, continu. »

Et ça faisait un mois et demi que ça perdurait. Isaac appréciait les contacts si intimes qu'il entretenait avec son meilleur ami. Mais ils n'allaient pas bien loin. Il s'embrassait, sur la bouche, dans le cou, parfois sur le haut du torse mais c'était tout.

C'était un samedi bien banal, la mère de Scott était de garde à l'hôpital de 20:00 a 7:00 du matin, et durant ses samedi la Isaac venait chez lui, et il dormait ici. Il était en retard ce samedi là, Et Scott commençait à s'inquiéter, Isaac n'était JAMAIS en retard. Puis quelqu'un fini par toqué à la porte. Isaac. Il était ruisselant de pluie. Et il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, il avait pleuré, beaucoup pleurer.

« Pose pas de questions je t'en supplie, juste embrasse moi, j'ai juste besoin de toi. Dit Isaac après avoir refermer la porte derrière lui. »

Et c'est alors que Scott posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Isaac. Et pour la première fois, ils purent sentir un réel sentiment dans leur baiser. De l'amour ? Peut-être. Scott caressa les lèvres de son blond, puis lui mordilla la lippe inférieure. Le brun fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches du blond, le plaqua doucement contre la porte et marqua son cou. Isaac descendit ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de Scott et les remonta d'un coup de poignet. Scott gémit dans le cou d'Isaac.

« Scott, je... Je..., hésitai le blond.  
_ Tu ?  
_ Prend moi. »

Il fut estomaqué. Il redressa sa tête, passa ses deux bras d'un coté et de l'autre de la tête de son meilleur ami, colla leur front et lui souffla.

« Tu n'aura pas à me le demander deux fois. »

L'interdit. La peur. L'innocence. C'est tout cela combiné qui rendait la chose bien plus excitante, bien plus jouissive.

Son corps brûlant se pressant contre le sien. Sa langue le parcourant. Ses cris et ses gémissements incessants... La tête lui tourne. Son souffle contre sa peau. Il en est proche il le sait. Plus. Il en veut toujours plus. Il veut le sentir plus encore. Il veut voir les étoiles avec lui, contre lui. Sa langue sillonne son dos. Le mordille parfois. C'est si bon. Si bon de le sentir. Ses lèvres encore ses lèvres. Il ne veut que ça. Il les aperçoit. Les étoiles. C'est bon. Tellement. Il le sent. Il se sent. Il hurle. Ils hurlent. C'est bon. C'est si bon.

Il les voit les étoiles. Ils les voient les étoiles.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime merde.  
_ Moi aussi Isaac, moi aussi je t'aime.  
_ Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?  
_ Jamais »

Ils s'endormirent après avoir échangé un dernier baiser.

Clac. Il s'est réveillé en sursaut. 7:26. Il est l'heure.

« Déjà, souffla t-il »

Il était beau quand il dormait. Il s'était donné à lui, comme un cadeau d'adieu. Il se leva, se rhabilla il posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres il ne veut pas le réveiller. Ça serait trop dur. Il observa une dernière fois sa chambre, il passa ses doigts sur sa bibliothèque. Hugo, Rabelais, Voltaire, Rousseau. Que des auteurs français. Il lui jeta un dernier regard. Un ultime.

Il descendit doucement. Il aperçu Melissa dans la cuisine. Il alla l'embrasser, et lui dire au revoir.

« Tu part tôt mon chou aujourd'hui.  
_ Oui, dit moi Mélissa ?  
_ Oui mon ange ?  
_ Tu pourras dire à Scott que je suis désolé ?  
_ Oui, bien sur Isaac, mais pourquoi ?  
_ Tu comprendras. Il comprendra. Au revoir Mélissa.  
_ Au revoir mon ange »

Il sortit de la maison, et souffla. Il pleura, beaucoup. Tellement. Il l'aimait, peut être même plus que sa propre vie. Pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi ? Il était si bien ici avec lui. Mais hier sa mère lui avait dis qu'il retournait a New York. Il avait simplement demandé quand, et elle lui avait répondu demain.

Isaac Lahey est un jeune homme de 22 ans, tout juste sorti d'une université New yorkaise de lettres et langues étrangères. C'est en célibataire qu'il part à San Francisco. Qu'il revient à San Francisco. Pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Pour lui ? Il ne se pointera pas chez sa mère. Il n'en a pas le courage. Mais Isaac crois au destin et il est sur qu'il reverra Scott un jour. En plus il a acheté une Librairie en plein cœur de Londres. En réalité, il ne l'a pas acheté. Sa grand-mère Lily, est décédée il y a un an maintenant. Et elle a légué à son petit fils une bonne partie de ses biens. Dont cette boutique avec un appartement au dessus. Les livres sont déjà commandés depuis des semaines. Et il arrive à San Francisco aujourd'hui. Jour de la réception. C'est une librairie française. Elle est pour Scott

Scott Mc Call, est un jeune garçon à la vie bien tumultueuse. Il est le gérant d'un petit restaurant dans Londres. Un poste qu'il a obtenu avec la force du travail, c'est peut être également pour ça qu'il n'a pas de conjoint. Oui conjoint. Parce qu'après cette nuit, Scott a réessayé avec des femmes, mais rien. Alors il a retenté les hommes, un puis deux puis cinq et dix. C'était une évidence pour lui. Il était homosexuel. Il aimait sentir le corps musclé des hommes contre le siens, il aimait les gémissements rauques et suaves de ses partenaires, et pardessus tout ce qu'il aimait, c'était les fesses fermes de ses amants. Sa vie semblait parfaite, du moins en apparence. Il y avait tout de même un léger bémol. Le trou, la plaie toujours ouverte dans son cœur qu'avait fait Isaac ce jour la, en partant de chez lui après que le blond c'est donné a lui. Il l'aimait. Tellement. Mais malgré cet amour, c'était son ami, son meilleur ami qui lui manquait le plus. Pas un mois, pas une semaine, pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans que Scott ai une pensée, aussi douloureuse soit elle, pour son ex meilleur ami.

Scott marchait dans les rues de San Francisco, il était neuf heure écart, il aimait tellement San Francisco le samedi matin. Son esprit s'attarda sur cette librairie française. Il était étonné d'en voir une ici. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il regarda la vitrine, il y avait de tout, des livres neufs et anciens. Des livres d'auteurs français. Tous. Il aimait tellement ça. Il vit qu'il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur, il leva la tête. Le propriétaire sans doute. Il était de dos. Mais cette silhouette. Il avait un peux grandi, certes, et avait des épaules légèrement plus larges mais... Oui. C'était Isaac. Il était là à seulement quelques mètres de Lui. Il suffoquait, son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal, il battait si vite. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible. Il courra. Plus vite. Plus loin. Pour comprendre. Pour oublier. Il en voulait toujours plus. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le pardonner ou le haïr. L'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras ou le frapper jusqu'a ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Mais ce dont il était sur c'est qu'il ne le ferrait pas aujourd'hui. C'était trop pour lui trop d'émotion d'un seul coup.

Un mois, 4 semaines, 30 jours, 720 heures, 43200 minutes, 2592000 secondes, que Scott a revu Isaac. Il passe devant la librairie tout les jours, deux fois par jour, il l'observe s'activer à l'intérieur, il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver craquant, mais il ne trouve toujours pas le courage d'aller lui parler. Mais il s'est décidé. Il y va. Aujourd'hui. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il prend une grande respiration, il est au bord des larmes ou de la crise de panique. Il pousse la porte. Le carillon retentit. Isaac se retourne, il porte un carton de livre à bout de bras. Il le lâche brusquement quand il aperçoit le visage de son interlocuteur. Il a envie de pleurer, d'hurler. La dernière fois qu'il la vu, c'était il y a cinq ans. Il est toujours aussi beau, voir plus. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. C'est douloureux, ça a toujours été douloureux avec lui. Sauf une fois, la dernière fois. Ils sont gênés. Personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche mais finalement il se lance.

« Un mois que je t'observe et que je n'ose pas rentrer. Ça fais con hein ? C'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire en faite. Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu Isaac. Tu m'as abandonné. T'es parti. Comme un salaud. T'es un salaud. Je me suis senti comme une pute ce jour là. T'a pris ton pied et après tu t'es tiré. Je te déteste c'est vrai. Je te hais en réalité. Mais c'est dur. Tellement dur pour moi. Quand je me suis levé ce matin là, j'ai pleuré tellement pleurer. J'ai loupé le bac à cause de toi, et je l'ai repassé l'année d'après et je ne l'ai pas eu. Par ta faute. Sans toi, j'étais rien. Merde Isaac es ce que tu te rendais compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi.-il hurle-. À quel point je rêvais de toi chaque nuit. Je rêvais que tu toquais à la porte de ma chambre et que tu me dises que c'était encore une de tes blagues de merde. Putin Isaac. T'es qu'un salaud. Regarde ça. Tu les vois ces poignets là ? Tu les vois j'ai passé 9 mois en hôpital psychiatrique. A cause de toi. Double tentative de suicide. C'était y'a trois ans. Sans toi la vie était impossible, insupportable trop douloureuse. Sans toi Isaac, la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu. Tu m'as achevé Isaac. Tu as tout pris en moi. Je t'aimais bordel. Comme jamais, comme personne. Et toi tu ma laisser, en plan, comme une merde. Après cette nuit la. Je te déteste, je te hais, et je t'aime même. »

Scott pleurait beaucoup. Isaac aussi pleurait. C'était trop dur pour lui d'entendre ça. Trop dur pour lui de subir ça. Ça faisait mal, tellement mal. Alors il voulu arrêter cette torture ou l'accentuer peut-être. Il s'avança vers Scott

« Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie. Pas un jour, sans que je pense a toi. Tu reste la, dans mon cœur et jamais tu pourras en sortir, c'est trop douloureux. Tout est toujours dure avec toi. Mais c'est comme ça que c'est mieux. Tu l'a toi même dis. Je t'aime bordel. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je crois que je ne serais jamais capable d'aimer quelqu'un encore une fois. Pourquoi ? Parce que il y a 15 ans quand je t'ai vu la première fois ma tête ma dis celui la, il rentre et il ne sortira jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu en sortes Scott. Je veux que tu reste ici pour toujours, a jamais. Parce que je t'aime et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne veux plus jamais. Jamais te lâcher. »

Isaac approcha son visage de celui de Scott et embrassa ses lèvres. Scott aurait aimez avoir la force de lutter, de repousser son baiser mais il ne pu. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était plus fort que lui. Alors il approfondit son baiser. C'était douloureux, mais si bon, terriblement bon de le retrouver. Il le haïssait tout autant. Il le haïrait peut être toute sa vie. Mais à ce moment. C'était bon. Si bon.

Et ils virent les étoiles, ensemble, une nouvelle fois.

Il y a des situations dans lesquelles il est impossible de ne pas croire au destin. Quelle était le pourcentage de chance que ses deux âmes sœurs se retrouvent dans une ville aussi grande que sans Francisco.

Si vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre alors peut importe tout les obstacles à la fin de l'histoire tout finira bien. Et si ça ne se passe pas bien ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire.

* * *

Voici l'adaptation d'un OS que j'ai écrit il y au moins 1 an et demi. A la base le parring est celui d'une autre fandom et je l'ai réadapté pour qu'il puisse coller au Scissac. Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur parring pour cet os. Mais il ne pouvait pas être un Sterek, c'était impossible. La solution la plus logique aurait été le Sciles mais j'ai absolument horreur de ça, c'est de l'inceste pour moi. Donc j'ai choisi Scott et Isaac. Laisser moi savoir dans les commentaires ce que vous en pensez..

Oh et je vais sans doute écrire une mini fiction (ou un truc dans le style de ONS) soit sur un Stiles/Derek adolescent (mais pas un UA, quelque chose qui suivrait le cours de la série) ou sur un Lydia/Derek (à la fin de la saison 3). Dites moi ce que vous préférez!

Je vous embrasse.


End file.
